Get better soon
by jg1399
Summary: When Spike reveals his feelings to rarity and she "turns him down" Spike runs off to the lake, where he thinks hes alone.
1. Chapter 1: The Lake

Get better soon... an MLP story.

"Stupid *hick* Rarity..." Spike cried into the lake near Ponyville. It ahd been a couple of years since the whole Queen Chrysalis ordeal and Spike had grown to almost Pony size. Earlier this day he had bought some roses and went over to Rarity's store. When she ahd opened the door he had put the flowers out in front of him and told her how much he liked her. After a couple of seconds he looked up to see, what he thought, what was horrified look on Rarity's face. He had then dropped the flowers and run away, trying not to cry. Then he had arrived here, at the lake. When he looked around and saw no one was there he sat down and started sobbing. "..i tell her i love *hic* her and she just gapes at me, as if a slug had burped in her face!" this just caused him to cry more. Little did he know, someone actually was at the lake, he just couldn't see them. "*sigh* Well... i should have expected this... i am a Dragon after all... not only that, a BABY dragon! What pony would ever want to go out with a BABY DRAGON?!" he yelled at the lake. He wasn't sad anymore, he was angry. "Wait... yeah! I'm a baby dragon, what of it? Does that really matter?! How bad can i be to make someone look that disgusted?!" he got so mad he shot a ball of fire into the lake, not the green kind used to send messages, the red kind that burns stuff."RAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Spike screamed at the top of his voice. "I... i don't care if someone heard me..." Spike sat back down, feeling sad again. "Now don't put yourself down there Shugah' cub!"

"Huh?!" Spike shot around to see Applejack walking towards him. "How how much did you hear?" Spike asked her looking down. "All of it. So yall confessed your feelings for Rarity?" Applejack asked, sitting down next to him. Spiek nodded in reply. "And she turned you down?"

"No, not exactly. She just kind of stood there with a horrified look on her face..."

"Well then how do you know she turned yall down?"

"HORRIFIED look!"

"And tall know it was horrifed, how?"

"What else could it be?"

"Shock? She could have been surprised?" Applejack suggested.

"No, it was horror..."

Applejack couldn't think of anything she could _say _to cheer him up. But she could think of something she could _do_. "Hey, Spike?" she said, blushing at what she was about to do. "Yeah?" Spike asked, looking at her. Next thing he knew his lips were touching Applejacks. "Applejack?!" he tried to say, but it was muffled so it came out more like: "Apljaict?!" Applejack broke the kiss and said: "I hope you feel better soon, Spike!" before she trotted off back to Sweet Apple Acres.


	2. Chapter 2: What the hay just happened?

Spike sat there, on the lake's edge for a few minutes (or was it seconds?) "What the hay was that...?" was all he said in that time. Eventually eh decided to get up and go back home. As he drew closer to the Library, he saw the one thing he wished he didn't: the lights were off, but there were faint voices coming from inside. 'Great, so their either throwing me a party... or their gonna try to comfort me...' he couldn't think of a way in, without having them see or hear him. He actually was quite good at climbing, but he always made a bunch of nosie when he climbed through a window, so that option was ruled out. 'Guess i'll have to go somewhere else...' he thought to himself '...but where?' He looked around town, but there was nowhere that he could go where a pony wouldn't see him. And then teh pony would probably tell Twilight and the others where he was. So, Spike, decided to go to the outskirts of the town and be there. Just as he arrived, he heard a loud crash and someponies groaning unhappily. He decided to tgo check it out. "...o hangliding isn't our special talent!" said somepony that Spike recognised the voice of immediately: Applebloom. Spike KNEW that they woudl have ehard about what happened one way or another and decided not to let them see him. He was about to turn and leave when one of them, Scootaloo, said: "Whats that purple thing?" Spike had a few seconds to do something, and he chose climbing a tree as afst as he could. This was margianally succesfull; they didn't find him, but they knew he was there and eh was trapped up there. "Oh buck me." he whispered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3: Derpy Hooves appearance! OMG

Author's Note: Sorry for any spelling mistakes... also, i won nothing except this story, all characters and places mentioend are copyrighted to Hasbro.

"Where is he?" Twilight asked her friend, Fluttershy, in a panic. They had set up a meeting (or as Pinkie insisted, Party) for him due to his depression from Rarity's lack of a responce. But he hadn't shown up and it was almost dark. "I'm sure he'll come hoem soon, Twilight..." Fluttershy comforted. "I know... i just hope he's alright..." she muttered as Fluttershy hugged her.

Spike sighed as the Cuty Mark Crusaiders finally left due to it being dark. "Finally!" he yelled before covering his mouth and looking around in panic. "Oh thank Celestia they didn't hear that..." Suddenly he heard a sound to his right and he nearly jumped out of his scales. Next to him sat an owl, that beared suspicious resemblance to Owlocious. "Yeah, yeah... i'm going home now..." he grunted to tias he climbed down the tree. He hit teh ground with a thud. He dusted himslef off and looekd around, double checking that teh Cuty Mark Crusaiders were gone. "Okay, time to go home..." as he was slowly leaving the forrest, he noticed a fapping sound... almost like... wings! He jumped aroudn and looked up, expecting to see Rainbow Dash hurtling towards him to bring him back to Twilight. But no, it was a grey pony with a blonde mane and tail. "Um... hi?"

"Hello!" the pony responded with a rather straneg sounding voice. As she descended she crahsed through two branches. All Spiek could do was facepalm at this. "I'm Derpy Hooves! Who're you?" she asked when she fell onto teh ground. "Um... i'm Spike, nice to meet you." Derpy suddenly looked at him, like she knew that name. "SOmebody called Midnight Sparkles told me to give this letter to a dragon named Spine... she must have gotten teh name wrong." she said as she handed a letter over to him. "Uh, thanks..." he said as he took it from her. As he opened teh letter she flew off. The letter read:

Dear, Spike

Where are you? I need you back right now, i'm getting worried about you. I'm sure Rarity didn't mean to hurt your feelings... she just didn't know how to respond. Please come back...

From, Twilight Sparkle

Spiek sighed and tucked teh letter into hsi natural pockets, before walking into town and heading towards the library.


	4. Chapter 4: Who are my parents?

Who're my parents?

Spike sat outside the Library, behind a tree, and waietd for everypony to leave, so he could sneak inside. He watched as Applejack, Pinkie Pie, FLuttershy and Rainbow Dash all left, and as Twilight waved to them. 'Huh, no Rarity...' Spike thought to himself. Then he realized that Applejack had, in fact, gone over. 'She probably thinks that she made me run away... well, i guess she _kinda_ did, but it's not really her fault.' Spiek waited until they were all out of sight, before he ran around the Library. He was about to climb up the wall and sneak into his bed, when somepony grabbed him. "AH!" He flipped around and saw a very angry Twilight holding him. "Oh, h-hey, Twilight! Lovely weather tonight, huh?"

"Where were you?!" she screamed at him. He was about to answer, but she cut him off. "What were you doing?!" He was about to answer that, when she cut him off... again. "Why didn't you come back?!" He covered her mouth with his hand, so he could speak. "Jeez Twilight, if you want to get an answer, maybe let me talk, huh? Well, i was in the forrest, around the orchards, i was hiding up a tree, so that Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Applebloom wouldn't see me and i didn't come back, because everypony was here, and i didn't want to deal with a whole bunch of questioning... like i am right now." Spike finished, removing his hand. Twilight bit her lip, obviously wanting to be upset at him, but he had answered her, and, given what happened to him, she could understand why he had wanetd to be alone. "Fine, but you're still in trouble!" Twilight said. "Okay, okay... what is it?" Spike asked, wanting to just go to sleep. "You can't have any gems for a week..." she started. "Okay, can i go to bed now?" Spike interrupted. Twilight continued, annoyed: "...and you have to help Applejack buck apples for two weeks!" Spike's face was now what she had expected. She thought she would have seen a tired look, or even one of horror. Instead, she saw a small smile.

Spike was running. He looked behind him and saw a green and purpe egg flying behind him, then crack open and he was suddenly inside of it. The cracks dissapeared and he was a newborn dragon again. He heard vocies. The voices of dragons. His parents? Then he herad oen of them say: "...hide the baby..." He was suddenly picked up and hidden behind what he assumed were rocks. Then he heard loud voices, and then a boom and he saw a flash of light through the egg shell. It turned black. Then he heard a vocie that, now, he knew well. Princess Cellestia. "What happened here?" she asked. "We don't know. The best we can figure, some dragons got into a fight." responded a gruff, stallion voice. "What's this?" a younge filly's voice asked, as his egg was picked up. "That's! A dragon egg! Quickly, Luna, give that to me!" He felt himself being passed in her direction, as everything went black again. Next thing he knew, he heard some ponies telling somepony else to try and hatch his egg, using magic. 'Wait a second...' he thought '...Twilight hatched me! Is that Twilight out there?' he heard a lot of grunting sounds and then suddenyl a really, really bright light flashed and he hatched... and grew to the size of the castle... almost. Then he heard Cellestia again and he shrunk down to normal size.

Spike woke up with a start. "Spike? Are you okay?" Twilight asked him, holding him with her magic. "Twilight," he asked "who're my parents?"

Author's Note: The original chapter of thsi story was written as a birthday gift for a friend on DeviantART. I don't really ship Applespike.


End file.
